Purple is the Gayest Color
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Galra!Keith au where Keith's Galra form shows when he gets too angry. One day Lance and Keith get in a fight when Keith snaps. Now Lance has to keep this secret. The two bond over this new-found secret and become really close (Klance and Galra!Keith...duh)
1. Keith Definitely Listens to P! ATD

**A/N: I know, I know, I gotta finish my other story but this couldn't wait. So I'm going to attempt to update both of them tonight.**

 **This is basically an AU off of the whole Galra!Keith dealio where, whenever Keith gets too angry, his skin turns purple in little blotches. Oh and he also is aware that he is part Galra but tried to hide it from everyone because he was embarrassed about it. I guess the timeline is probably before any Galra!Keith episodes.**

 **Also, this is a Klance fanfic. Just so you guys know...**

* * *

Keith and Lance had been fighting for hours, both of them wanting the last word in their argument. What were they fighting over? Whether or not Keith listens to Panic! at the Disco, of course.

Everyone, tired of their bickering, had left the room to do their own thing so it was just the two of them when Lance noticed something a little off with Keith's skin.

"I heard you singing...what's that?" Lance asked pointing at a purple patch that had appeared at the top of Keith's forehead.

He quickly covered it up before Lance could get a good look at it, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No, I definitely saw something," Lance insisted, "move your hand..."

Keith sighed, clearly annoyed, "There's nothing to see."

"Okay then prove to me that there's nothing and move your hand," Lance countered as he tried prying Keith's hand from his face.

"Get off me, man!" Keith shouted back, taking a step away from the boy.

"C'mon lemme see!"

"There's nothing to see!"

Lance grabbed onto Keith's arm with both of his hands and started pulling with all of his weight, causing Keith to fall over onto Lance, taking his hand off his forehead.

"Ha! I...wait why is there purple on your face?" Lance asked curiously. The red paladin took a scared step back from his friend. Who knew what Lance was gonna do if he put the pieces together?

Keith had to think of an excuse quickly.

"Uh, it's just leftover from Hunk's berry breakfast?" it sounded almost like a question.

"We haven't had any berries since we left Earth, Keith. What's on your face?"

"It's none of your business!" Keith defended himself.

Then, the look on Lance's face changed. Almost hurt. As if he knew that Keith didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth.

I mean, he wasn't wrong.

But that look made Keith almost feel bad for Lance.

"Listen, you really don't want to know..." Keith frowned and looked at Lance with helpless eyes.

"Trust me, I really do," the blue paladin replied ignoring the look Keith was giving him.

The red paladin sighed, "Okay I think I'm done having this conversation. I'm going to my room," he began to walk away when Lance grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and looked him in the eyes. His dark eyes met with Lance's bright blue eyes. That look spoke for itself. Keith finally gave into the boy.

"You can't tell the others, promise?"

"You bet!"

Keith struggled to find the right words before suddenly blurting, "I'm part Galra! Okay?" He sounded almost angry when he said it, like not even he liked the way it sounded. Lance seemed to think about this for a second. It did make a little bit of sense. Keith didn't look very strong but was able to get fairly far in the simulator. Not to mention the fact that his skin had just turned a little purple..

"Hey, that's cool," Lance tried to comfort. He put his hands on Keith's shoulder, who kept rubbing at the purple to get it to go away. Sadly, he had little to no luck with that.

The red paladin grunted in frustration as he rubbed harder at the strange blotch, "go away!" he shouted angrily. For a moment, Lance thought he was talking to him, before realizing that he was yelling at...himself?

"Keith? You okay?" No response.

The purple started to get worse.

"Keith, you gotta calm down," Lance urged, still no response as the rubbing became more frantic.

Lance put his other hand on Keith's left shoulder, this time. Without thinking too much he pulled the boy into a hug. It was awkward, of course, and Keith tried hard to pull away. But Lance wouldn't let him. After a few moments Keith stopped struggling and just let Lance hug him.

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments before Lance spoke up, "It's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

Keith slowly pulled away from the embrace and Lance let go. The red paladin looked his friend in the eyes. He had never expected to feel so comfortable in Lance's arms. It made him feel happy on the inside.

Lance gave Keith his signature cocky smile, "I knew it would work."

The red paladin gave Lance an "are you serious?" look before standing up and walking out of the room, "I'm going to my room."

Lance couldn't see it, but Keith had a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

"Wait, guys, do you hear that?" The tech-savvy paladin asked, holding a hand up to their ear.

Everyone listened.

"Uh...no," Shiro responded, confused.

"Exactly! They stopped fighting!" Pidge smiled and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Allura looked over to the room the boys were in before, "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I am glad they stopped," Hunk smiled.

The door slid open and out came Keith. The boy had a small smile that he attempted to hide the second he saw the rest of the team.

Shiro stepped forward, "hey, what happened in there? Usually you guys fight for hours after we leave the room."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Keith responded, trying to hold a look as if he didn't really care. Secretly, he had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, bouncing off walls. The boy wanted to laugh, smile, but he also wanted to go hide from Lance. From everybody.

He, of course, didn't completely trust Lance to keep it from everyone. The right words from Allura could cause him to fess up in seconds.

Little did he know, Lance was going to stay true to his promise.

* * *

Dinner was the most awkward. The red and blue paladins had gotten into fights constantly, but they never made up without Allura or Shiro forcing it upon them. Not to mention the whole hug between the two. No one else had seen it, but Keith and Lance weren't the best at hiding the fact that something definitely happened during that fight.

While they were eating, Lance seemed to be a bit more considerate of what he was saying to Keith. He'd still say insults but they were weaker than what's usually expected of him, and that's not a lot.

"So...how were you guys able to make up?" Hunk asked awkwardly, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, you guys usually fight for hours on end," Pidge contributed.

"That's really not important right now," Lance responded and took a look in Keith's direction, who had his typical bored look on his face, watching the exchange happen.

Shiro smiled, "We're just glad that you two were able to get it together before dinner."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Hey, it really was nothing. _Right, Keith_?"

Jeeze, Lance was being a bit too careful about this.

"Let's just forget about it," Keith sighed and slumped over his food, picking at it with his fork.

"Ditto," Lance said and tried imitating Keith. Hunk laughed quietly at Lance's perfect Keith expression.

So, maybe Lance wasn't making the best choices. One minute he's trying to help, the next he's instigating a new fight. Keith wasn't even surprised at this point.

Everyone seemed to keep to themselves for the rest of the dinner, Lance cracking a joke every once in a while as an attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick warning, my chapters are only about 1,000 words each, but I guess I update somewhat quickly? Okay not really but I don't exactly have too much time lately.**

 **Reading and reviewing will shorten the gap in between chapters, though so please do so. Not for me, for Klance.**

 **And for any Klance shippers who also ship Keith and Shiro, I could have a few of those moments too. Just ask. But this story is going to be primarily based on Klance.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	2. Bro Brawl (No Hobro)

**A/N: Woah, what's this? An actual update? Since when has that happened?**

 **No but seriously I'm sorry.**

 **So I decided that I'd keep the Sheith to a Brogane level since I prefer that over the actual ship.**

 **Please don't hurt me.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. it means a lot. I'm also really glad that my story made you guys laugh. I'll try to have more jokes like that in the future.**

 **With that being said I'm just gonna get right on into the chapter.**

* * *

The paladins woke up when they heard an alarm sound combined with Allura's frantic voice coming in through the speakers.

"Paladins, we are under attack! Everyone to the control room!" The princess instructed.

Shiro was the first one in there with his record time; 5 tics. Following him came Keith, Pidge, Lance and an out of breath Hunk.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Shiro asked worriedly.

That was when Allura smiled, "I'm very proud of you all!"

"What...?" Everyone questioned in unison.

"That was your best time yet! Shiro arrived in just 5 tics and everyone seems to be in uniform."

Coran smirked and twiddled his mustache, "I see my suiting up machine sure helped you guys this round."

"Wait," Lance said, "Let me get this straight. That was just a test?"

"Yep, and you all passed!"

The team smiled and celebrated. Nothing special just a few "woohoo"s and "yes!" Here and there. A few more tics of that and Team Voltron dispersed to do their own thing.

Hunk went off to make some breakfast for the team, Pidge went to her little room to mess around on the computer, Shiro stayed and made conversation with Allura and Coran, and Keith walked off towards his room with a certain blue Paladin following him close behind.

They walked for a while without saying anything before Keith paused and turned around to face Lance, "what do you want?"

Lance smiled at the fact that his presence was finally acknowledged, "I want to see just how far I have to push you to get you to crack."

Keith's eye twitched in response.

"Come on, Keith! This is important. What if someone makes you mad and I can't stop you before it's too late," Lance begged.

"The only person on this ship that pushes my buttons to that extent is you," The red Paladin said sounding slightly annoyed.

Lance stood up straight ( **haha yeah right** ) proudly and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "I feel honored to have that title."

Keith face palmed in response and sighed, "fine. If you insist it'll help, you can follow me around or whatever and try to annoy me. Maybe it'll make me feel more greatful when you're not in the room."

"That's the spirit!" Lance slammed his hand onto Keith's back as if trying to befriend him.

That was the moment Keith wished he hadn't argued about listening to Panic! At the Disco. If only he could admit to singing ' _I Write Sins not Tragedies_ ' in the shower.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Keith was ready to throw a chair at Lance. Like, a really big chair.

The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that - despite how annoying he is - Keith finds Lance kind of charming in a way.

Only when he isn't being a complete douche.

Regardless of the fact that he was in fact being a douche right now, Keith also thought that was Lance was doing was a pretty kind gesture. He felt like the Paladin actually cared about this problem.

The best part was, he was starting to tolerate him more and more.

"Hey, buddy, could you let me down?" Keith stopped thinking to look at Lance tied up and hung to the ceiling.

Okay scratch that part about tolerance. That was all in his head.

"Oh yeah, sure, one sec," Keith said with a smile.

Lance frowned, "oh come on! I can feel the blood rushing to my brain!"

"That's good. You need it." The red Paladin countered.

Lance began to squirm, "Let me down, Keith!"

"Do you smell that? I think Hunk's working hard in the kitchen. I could really go for something to eat," Keith smirked and walked off.

"Oh haha very funny, Keith."

"Keith?"

"Buddy?"

"Come on!"

"KEITH!"

* * *

Eventually Blue crashed through Keith's wall and got Lance down from his predicament, but that was after the guy had passed out due to how much blood was flowing to his head.

Lance left Keith alone for the rest of the day, deciding that it took a lot more than making fun of his mullet to get him to crack.

So he had to think of a new strategy, and fast.

It wasn't until he heard Keith back at it with 'Victorious' in the shower when imagination sparked.

He was gonna hide in his room all night. Every once in a while he would knock the wall or something. Keith would get up from bed to check and see if anyone was at the door before realizing no one was there and trying to go back to sleep.

Oh yeah, this was gonna mess with him.

Lance's plan was fool-proof. So simple it just had to work!

* * *

Yeah by 2am our boy Lance was hanging from the ceiling once again.

"Come on, Keith! It's all in good fun!" The Paladin begged.

"I'm too tired for this, Lance. I don't want to fight with you at-" he was cut off when he felt something wet drip on his face.

Yep. Lance just spit onto Keith's face.

"YOU LITTLE!" Keith yelled and cut Lance down from his cacoon on the ceiling before tackling him.

Lance laughed, "I knew I could get you to crack." He said as he dodged a few punches.

The boys brawled and went at it for what felt like forever to the sleeping paladins but it was actually only 10 minutes at most.

They kept going until Shiro opened up the door, the dim lighting made him look even more intimidating than he did regularly. That was when they froze. Keith had Lance pinned to the ground and Lance had his foot up trying to pry the boy off of him.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "what are you two doing up so late?"

Keith got off and Lance quickly and they both stood up.

"We were just, uh, training!" Lance blurted and Keith rolled his eyes.

"Mmhm and why were to training at this time of night?"

Both boys shrugged deciding that it was a good enough excuse.

Shiro sighed and decided that he didn't want to know what they were doing, "just try to be more quiet."

With that he walked off.

Keith closed his door and turned back to Lance, " Can you at least wait until the morning to mess with me again?"

Lance agreed to do so and walked off with the memory of Keith pinning him down burnt into his brain.

 _Is it bad I kind of liked it?_ He asked himself over and over.

* * *

 **A/N: oh yes another chapter. It's 7am and I somehow got inspiration to write out of nowhere and busted this thing out.**

 **I know it's not as funny as the last chapter and the jokes are kind of repedative but I'll try to think of some more witty things next time.**

 **Klance is happening and it's not as subtle as I had intended it to be. Eh, I guess we're not all perfect when it comes to Klance. The writers of Voltron know how to make some nice Klance arcs that I can't seem to do.**

 **On a side note, how about Keith and Lance in that new Steven Universs comic? That panel was the reason I wake up in the mornings. It's just so beautiful!**

 **Okay that was very cringy and I'm about done here. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in five months when I update again! Bye!**


	3. Shiro Probably Lost His Arm in a Bet

**A/N: Okay here's another fic idea I had that I wanted to write but I need to get this story out of the way first. I still want you guys to know what it, though.**

 **So Keith gets some sort of stone or something from the Blade of Marmora and it splits his personalities into two. One is the super gay, goofy, and emotional half and the other is the serious, temperamental and repressive half.**

 **The gay half obviously falls in love with Lance and the temperamental half keeps trying to deny anything ever happened.**

 **If you don't know what I mean, watch the Trollhunters episode "Hero With a Thousand Faces" (P2E7). It'll make so much more sense.**

 **That's all. If you want to use the fic idea it's fine by me but please give me credit.**

 **Now let's get to the fic you all came for!**

* * *

To say Lance had annoyed Keith to no extent would be an understatement.

It had been about an Earth week since Shiro walked in on their little brawl. They were both just way too awkward around each other after that. Thinking about the whole thing made them realize Shiro probably saw something other than training in that room late at night.

So they did what any logical person would do and avoided each other and their newly repressed emotions for as long as possible until all suspicion was lost.

The boys totally thought they were getting away with it, but little did they know bets had been going around the castle since the first week to see who would make the first move and how.

* * *

Pidge said they'd probably confess their love for each other through a fight on accident like that scene in Drake and Josh. If this came true, she would be winning 100 Gak per person.

Hunk said they'd probably become friends first and the transition would be smooth. If he won, everyone had to give him 50 Gak.

Shiro bet Lance would probably be fighting with Keith and accidentally kiss him. He'd apologize a million times, swear he's straight and then Keith would go in for another one immediately after. Since Shiro's an insane gambling man who doesn't care about what happens to him anymore, he put up 800 Gak and his dinner.

Coran decided to join in and said Keith would probably be the first to confess out of nowhere before sacrificing himself just for the thrill of the ride. Since he is also insane, he bet 1,000 Gak and a 10,000 year-old ball of belly button lint.

Allura, however, thought Lance would just randomly stop flirting with her and start flirting with Keith one day. One thing would lead to another and they'd end up at least sleeping in the same bed. She didn't bet anything because her godlike presence should be enough (and because she didn't want to take anyone's money).

* * *

So far things looked like they were going positively in Shiro and Pidge's direction.

Lance and Keith were obviously unaware of these bets and thought the castle residents had no idea they even spoke outside of training.

Everything was going absolutely great until one day after some rigorous training.

See, Keith's Galra skin could work like acne in some ways. When he got super stressed, it appeared but it disappears just as fast when he calms down. Although, after what he had just gone through, he might as well kiss his secret a goodbye.

they got to the lounge and Keith took his helmet off before shaking his hair out of its newly-molded shape. The red Paladin sat down and Lance saw it, a patch of purple beginning to show under his eye.

it wasn't much and probably just looked like eye bags from a distance but the blue Paladin didn't walk to take any risks.

So he did what any logical person would do and hurriedly threw a pillow at Keith's face.

Now, the Cuban boy had good intentions, he just wanted to make sure Keith didn't get busted, but old Mullet here didn't realize this and threw the pillow back twice as hard, causing Lance to whimper.

"What was that for?" Lance yelled angrily at Keith.

Keith stared Lance down like he had just murdered his dad, or better yet Shiro, "you did it first."

"Yeah, because I noticed the bags under your eyes are a little _prominent today_ ," he said the last part through clenched teeth, trying to get Keith to catch on.

i guess that Keith also inherited some cluelessness from the Galra because he didn't catch the hint at all, "stop trying to force me into doing your stupid face masks!"

Another bit of purple appeared on Keith's ear on the side Lance was sitting.

The other Paladins were tentatively listening, waiting to see who's bet would come true.

"This isn't about the face masks, Keith! It's about a certain darker patch of skin that keeps appearing on your face!" This time Lance pointed to the ear the purple had appeared on.

That was when Keith realized what was going on. He quickly got up and walked out of the room leaving the betting Paladins confused and disappointed.

Lance took a moment before leaving as well, following the direction Keith stormed off in. Pidge contemplated following them just to see if she was about to win the bet but thought better of it. Lance wouldn't follow Keith into the next room to continue a fight. He may be childish but not to that extent.

* * *

The blue Paladin found Keith in their shared bathroom rubbing at his patchy skin. When Keith saw Lance appear behind him in the mirror he sighed in relief, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Hey, man. Sorry about that...I just didn't want them to know," Lance apologized.

Keith turned to face him, "I know, I overreacted. I guess I'm sorry too."

"it's fine."

There was a long pause, both confused as of what to say next before Lance noticed just how worn down Keith was.

That was when, without thinking twice, he pulled the boy in for one of his signature hugs, the ones he kept in store for when his cousins, nieces or nephews were sad. One he saved up for his family when he returned home.

It was like nothing Keith had experienced before. The hug was warm and comforting, almost secure like he could use this hug as a shield in battle. He buried his face into Lance's shoulder and just let it rest there.

The hug only lasted thirty seconds, as a hug should, but Keith felt as though he had been in Lance's arms for an hour. It was just so comfortable.

The red Paladin hadn't hugged back, he just kept his hands to his sides, but that was all Lance had expected from the guy. He didn't want a hug back, he wanted Keith to know he was safe, and boy did he know it.

Keith lifted his head and Lance smiled when he saw the purple had left his skin.

Lance put a hand on his friend's shoulder, gave him a little smile and walked off without another word.

The feeling of security and happiness never left the paladin's body, almost as if it was attached to him in some weird way. Maybe Lance wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: guess what guys, I have no idea how many errors are in this chapter!**

 **Probably a million but I don't have a computer with me since I'm in Hawaii. I felt as though I had to update this, though since I haven't done anything since May and not even I knew what I wrote before.**

 **So this story is going to be pretty goofy (or at least I'm gonna try to make it seem that way) and most of the characters are going to be more fannon than Cannon but I will be giving Lance and Keith an arc in the story.**

 **If it feels rushed, please tell me so I can slow it down a bit. I don't want it to feel like they're just going into this way too fast.**

 **Right now it's more just the two of them trying to understand their feelings towards each other and assuming any crush they may develop is just a result of a close friendship...yeah right.**

 **I wanted to make one of the chapters a time skip to when Lotor joins the team and Keith hates it with every fiber of his being (because he wanted to die(just kidding))**

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed because this is the only chapter where i knew where I was going with it.**

 **That being said, I'm gonna upload this now so you can read it. Thank you for you support, it means a lot and I'll see you all next chapter (aka in three years at this rate)**


	4. Show me what you have a knife no!

"Come on Paladins! Move!" Allura's voice rang through the speakers as Keith stabbed what felt like his 50th robot.

Training day.

You see, once a week the Paladins train like crazy. They eat their breakfast in the iconic hand cuffs, spend an hour blindly flying the lions and they've spent the past three hours in the simulator destroying little flying robots.

"Allura please-" Hunk wheezed before shooting at the holographic image of a Galra soldier, "give us a break."

"How are any of you going to build up stamina if all you do is sit around drinking juice?" The princess pushed.

It was Lance's turn to speak up now, "how are we going to build up stamina if we're all dead of exhaustion?" He asked, annoyed.

"I wish," Shiro mumbled to himself as his blade cut a robeast in half with a fluid swipe. Pidge pretended not to hear as she wrapped her bayard around a battleship and flung it to the ground, causing it to crash land on top of three other Galra soldiers.

Hunk turned to her and smiled, "nice one Pidge!" She smiled to him and gave a thumbs up before returning to battle.

One soldier had Keith cornered, his own blade inches away from slicing his head clean off. The soldier gave a smirk and said in its robotic voice, "you're worthless."

 _Since when can simulators attack you_ and _your insecurities?_ You may be asking. Well, let's just say Coran made a few upgrades to make it seem more "realistic" and we all know how merciless that man is. He is, however, a great character who deserves more scr-

"Paladins! Focus! You're getting too distracted!" Allura shouted over the writer.

Oh yeah.

Keith forced his heel into the floor and pushed back, to no avail. He let out a short cry, twisted to his left and jammed his own sword into the wall, forcing the soldier to go with it.

It began to stand up and Keith stepped back into a fighting stance, ready for some hand to hand combat. Just as the hologram attacked, its head was shot clean off. Keith looked to his right to find Lance, his gun's barrel smoking a bit from the fresh shot.

"I got you buddy," he smiled and Keith couldn't help but smile back, revealing his unnaturally sharp teeth. Lance noticed this and commented, "might wanna take a little breather. You're kind of looking like that guy," he pointed to the Galra soldier who was currently wrestling Shiro. Keith nodded in understanding, took a deep breath and got right back to battle.

They only trained for another ten minutes before Allura finally let up, but it felt like an eternity.

"I can't feel my legs," Lance whined and he slowly made his way to the couches. He put a dramatic hand on his forehead and cried out, "I'm dying!"

Allura tilted her head to the right a bit, "you don't look like it."

Shiro shook his head and let out a little chuckle, "no, Allura, don't worry. Lance is just being dramatic."

At that, Lance shot up with a gasp, "I am not being dramatic! Hunk, am I being dramamtic?"

"Well, I, um-"

"See?" Lance crossed his arms and scoffed, "dramatic. Yeah right." Keith rolled his eyes and slipped away from the group to his room. He took out the blade that always rests on his belt and examined it.

He'd never really taken the time to really look at it before. There were small cat-like scratches along the handle and it almost seemed to glow purple in the right light.

He tried to picture his mother; imagine what she could possibly look like, but nothing came to mind. All he could think of was his aunt who visited once to tell his dad how much of an idiot he was being for marrying and having a baby with an alien.

He was just four when that happened, but he was old enough to remember it almost perfectly. Like a commercial ad playing over and over in his head.

His memories were interrupted by an alarm sounding. Everyone was being called back for another drill. Great.

The red paladin slowly stood and made his way to the hanger where they'd spend way too long trying to connect, form Voltron and shoot at targets using their arsenal of weapons.

* * *

After what left like years, training day was over and dinner was served. All five Paladins were exhausted, barely having enough energy to eat their food goo.

Allura entered the room with a smile on her face, "great work today Paladins. No one expelled an excessive amount of waste from their mouth due to fatigue today. You're all improving marvelously."

The group half-laughed bitterly and the rest of dinner was spent in silence.

* * *

That night everyone passed out immediately. All but Keith who couldn't stop thinking about that sword. He never really cared before and wasn't exactly sure why he cared now, but he did.

So he made the responsible decision to go talk to somebody. He went to Shiro's room, knocked on the door but got no answer. He knocked again louder, waited a minute and decided it was hopeless.

He began to head back to his room then noticed the lights were on in the bathroom and faint humming could be heard. He followed the melody down to hall, peeked in and found Lance applying a face mask. He hummed some song Keith didn't recognize.

That was until the chorus came around and it became blatently obvious that Lance, self-proclaimed Cool Ninja Sharpshooter, was humming Hips Don't Lie. Keith stifled his laughter as he realized this was so classically Lance. He gives him grief for singing some beautifully crafted songs by the one and only Panic at the Disco and a couple days later Keith finds him dramatically humming Hips Don't Lie.

Keith listened until the song was done and Lance started up with a new one. This time Keith recognized it immediately.

Lucky.

Lance was singing Lucky by Jason Maraz. That was the one song that Keith owned that wasn't some punk goth song. It was the one his dad played constantly on his and his wife's anniversary.

And Lance sung it perfectly.

Keith got lost in the paladin's words, then began to sing along himself.

"And though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see," he sang softly.

The chorus came along and both boys sang, their voices somehow clashing and harmonizing at the same time. When it ended, Keith's face flushed a brighter red than his lion. He shook his head and angrily walked back into his room.

Lance, however stood in the bathroom shocked.

He had heard the whole thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guess what, I'm not dead. You can't get rid of me that easily.**

 **Yeah I rewrote this chapter 3 or 4 times. I had no idea where I was going to take the story next. I finally decided upon this and I think I'm pretty happy with it.**

 **I've added some symbolism to this chapter so if you can spot it, congratulations.**

 **I hope I can update more frequently but don't count on it. I have a three day weekend and then, depending on what I do for Thanksgiving, I might be able to update my Danny Phantom story in a couple weeks so watch out for that. Then there's finals and winter break! Yay, more updates!**

 **Thank you guys for reading I seriously appreciate you putting up with me and my procrastination.**


End file.
